Sobrevivir
by fenen
Summary: Cuando la vida te pone piedras en el camino hay que saber saltearlas ,y yo haria lo necesario por mi hermana
1. INTRODUCCION

**INTRODUCCIÓN **

Cuando la vida se encuentra en el camino, hay que saber, cuando el 20 de septiembre murió mi madre y mi vida. Quedé seguro de que tengo que salir de esa casa y llevarte a mi hermana, cuando el 24 de diciembre de ese año quise actuar y salir de mí sí me equivoque, empecé una nueva vida junto a mi hermana pero el camino que tomo mi vida no sé si fue a mejor, conocí a personas maravillosas dispuestas ayudéo también, conocí a mi peor pesadilla, pero también tuve algo en claro que mi hermana tenía que tener un futuro que estuviera arrebatando sin que yo supiera y tengo que dejar mi vida por ella lo haria.


	2. Chapter 1 MI VIDA

**Capitulo 1. Inicio de mi vida**

\- Mama Bella no me deja sus pantalones vaqueros- grito mi hermana corriendo por las escaleras-

\- Alice tienes 11 años no puedes ir así vestida a clase ponte el uniforme – le dijo mi madre saliendo en mi defensa-

\- ¿Y por que ella si? Que ganas de crecer – continuo la enana-

Soy Isabella , Bella para los amigos , de los que tengo pocos , vivo en un pequeño y frio pueblecito de Londres donde siempre esta gris pero la verdad es que me encanta , mi madre es una amorosa ama de casa que dejo su trabajo como modelo de pasarela cuando yo naci y mi padre un gran empresario que pasa más tiempo viajando que en casa , tengo 14 años y una hermana de 11 que por momentos parece que tiene 19 y por momentos 9 y esta es mi familia y este mi día a día desde que la enana empezó a tener uso de conciencia siempre le gusta ir a la moda y vestirse con mi ropa y mas en un día como hoy y es que hoy empezamos un nuevo curso y no uno cualquiera hoy empezamos la secundaria en un nuevo centro e iremos juntas cosa que hasta ahora no íbamos por que mientras que conmigo mis padres eligieron un colegio privado religioso con mi hermana no habían cometido ese error , y la habian mandado a un colegio privado pero layco , pero los dos igual de elitistas , sera mejor que lo deje y baje a desayunar porque si no llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿mama y papi? – le pregunte a mi madre sentandome en el comedor –

\- se fue hace unas horas vendrá esta noche del viaje este a sido corto.

Mientras me tomaba el zumo llamaron a la puerta y viendo como mi madre tenia las manos llenas de jabón fui abrir , un oficial de policía me esperaba al otro lado , me pregunto por un adulto y llame a mi madre algo me olia mal , poco después escuche a mi madre llorar y gritar el nombre de mi padre cuando el oficial se fue y nos dijo que mi padre había muerto hace unos momentos de camino al hospital , no lo podia creer hacia menos de 8h me había tapado antes de irse a dormir y deseado buenas noches y ahora no estaria mas a mi lado , senti que ese 20 de septiembre cambiaria mi vida y no sabia si era para bien o para mal , solo sabia que tenia que ser fuerte mi madre se repondría o eso esperaba y mi hermana me necesitaba más fuerte que nunca.

Los siguientes dias fueron un horror , mi madre seguia en shock y Alice era pequeña para hacerse cargo , asique con ayuda de la familia paterna mi abuela y mi tío , que ahora creo que lo hicieron mas por ellos que por nosotras , a los 14 años me hice cargo de todos los tramites del entierro y demás , mi padre había dejado todo muy bien atado para que no nos faltase de nada , mi madre administraría nuestro testamento aparte del suyo hasta que fueramos cumpliendo la mayoría de edad , pero por si algo malo pasaba con mi madre había una gran parte que solo podríamos gestionar nosotras y que estaría guardada en un sobre hasta los 18 , fui fuerte en todo momento pero el momento de verlo bajar en ese agujero de tierra fue el peor de mi vida hasta el momento , Charlie mi padre era buen padre , viajaba mucho pero el tiempo que estaba en casa lo daba todo por nosotras , el era el fuerte el era quien nos sacaba de los malos momentos el era el que nunca se hundia y ahora el barco había perdido su capitán y creo que iría a la deriva .

En los siguientes meses a su muerte nos fuimos alejando de la familia eramos nosotras tres y teniamos que aprender a sobrevivir , aunque la verdad es que la familia de mi padre tampoco hizo nada para seguir a nuestro lado , Alice y yo empezamos las clases con retraso pero todos lo entendieron , mi madre tardo en salir del shock de perder a mi padre pero parece que poco a poco iba saliendo y volvia a ser ella incluso había empezado a salir de vez en cuando con alguna amiga , algo que me alegraba por lo menos no estaba llorando todo el día , y yo me había encargado junto Alice en apoyarnos la una en la otra y no permitir que ella tocara fondo , fue un año duro en el que cada día echamos de menos a mi padre , nuestro capitan , pero fuimos fuertes y pudimos ir superando las piedras del camino , el verano lo pasamos en la casa de la playa que mi madre aun conservaba de sus padres , ella no queria ir pero nosotras la forzamos a ir , a mi padre le encantaba ese lugar y por el teniamos que hacer nuestras vidas y volver alli.

Fue un verano raro atipico pero lo sobrevivimos y podria decir que mama hasta rio , volvio a ser la madre amorosa ,tocaba volver a empezar al igual que el nuevo curso escolar.


End file.
